Druga dwadzieścia trzy
by eotyran
Summary: Podobno da się przywyknąć do samotności; Post-Iron Man 3, pierwsze w życiu fanficowe pisadło, życzę miłej lektury c:


Powoli podniosłem głowę uwalniając policzek od zimna laboratoryjnego blatu. Odruchowo przetarłem oczy, nałożyłem okulary i spojrzałem na zegarek.  
Druga dwadzieścia trzy. Kołysankę do snu znów zaśpiewał mi cichy szum komputera w mojej pracowni.

Dla przeciętnego śmiertelnika praca w Stark Industries stanowi szczyt najodważniejszych marzeń. Wielu jest w stanie zabić dla jakiegokolwiek etatu tutaj i cholera, chciałbym móc powiedzieć to w przenośni. Naukowcy, swoją drogą absolutnie genialni ludzie są akurat "zapraszani do współpracy", ale Pepper tonie w stosie podań o pracę na mniej ambitne stanowiska. Głupia mentalność społeczeństwa, według której "sprzątaczka" brzmi mało atrakcyjnie, ale "konserwator powierzchni płaskich pracujący w firmie superbohatera" to już COŚ.

Wyjrzałem przez szklane drzwi by ujrzeć pusty, ciemny korytarz. Znów jestem sam w całym budynku. Sam, nie licząc tuzinów ochroniarzy. Sam - kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Skoro etat w Stark Industries jest tym rzekomym szczytem szczęścia dla każdego człowieka, to czemu jestem tutaj tylko ja?

Bo szczęście jest po to, by je z kimś dzielić. Z rodzicami, dziećmi, mężem, żoną, kochankami, czy złotą rybką. Z psem, sąsiadem, kumplem od kieliszka, z przyjacielem. Bo "pracuję w firmie marzeń" brzmi lepiej wypowiedziane w towarzystwie. Bo tak na prawdę wszyscy jesteśmy pieprzonymi narcyzami, którzy osiągają cele tylko po to, by czekać na pochwałę od reszty świata.

_A może po prostu ludzie boją się zostać sam na sam z zielonym potworem._

Niegdyś byłem krzykliwy, pewny siebie, rzekłbym, że nawet bezczelny. To okoliczności nauczyły mnie powściągliwości i trzymania emocji na wodzy. Magazynuję złość w środku, podsuń mi małą iskrę, a wybuchnę. Niewyładowany gniew pali mój żołądek i coraz częściej daję to po sobie poznać.  
Dwa lata minęły od Nowego Jorku. Dwa lata od ostatniej przemiany, a i tak dłuższa rozmowa ze mną jest nadal wyzwaniem. Nie zasmuca mnie to, a już w szczególności nie dziwi.

_Jesteś potworem Bruce. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiłeś się do samotności?_

Oczywiście, mam tutaj znajomych zadających setki powtarzających się pytań z błyskiem strachu w oczach. Jest też kilku odważniejszych ludzi, których śmiem nazywać kolegami. Na przykład ten, no, profesor chemii, w średnim wieku, trzy pracownie dalej, niesamowity człowiek. Albo ten dzieciak, młody stażysta, Mike, o ile się nie mylę. On, jego fascynacja światem i ten szeroki uśmiech. Stale kontaktuję się z doktorem Selvigiem, interesuję się niedawnymi wydarzeniami z Greenwich. Codziennie rano wpada do mojego gabinetu Pepper, która zdaje się wzięła mnie pod swoje opiekuńcze skrzydła. Trzymam się z dala od agentów SHIELD, chociaż wiem, że ci nieustannie mają mnie na oku. Świadczą o tym przede wszystkim czysto kontrolne wizyty Marii Hill i coraz to bardziej mnożący się w moim otoczeniu "tajni" agenci.

Ale nikt z nich nie przyszedł te sześć godzin temu, kiedy zasypiałem na tym pieprzonym blacie. Nie zrobił też tego ostatni opuszczający biuro pracownik, żadna ze sprzątaczek, czy obchodzący całe piętra ochroniarze.  
Wstałem z krzesła, rozprostowałem ramiona. _Co teraz, Banner? _Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i przymrużyłem oczy.

_Ciekawe co u Betty._

Nie, nie myślę o niej często. Tak właściwie to nigdy. Prawie wcale, raczej rzadko, może czasami. Zawsze mając telefon w zasięgu ręki i jej numer w pamięci. Sześć lat, to już sześć lat się nie kontaktowaliśmy. Sześć pieprzonych lat, chociaż już jej nie kocham. Sześć lat i nadal wiem, że pomogłaby mi nawet teraz, mimo wszystko, chociaż nie śmiałbym o nic prosić.  
Sześć lat minęło i nadal mam tylko ją.

_No, i jest też Tony.  
A tak faktycznie to on jest i go nie ma._

Cholera, przecież mogłem wrócić to Kalkuty. Zrobiłbym coś, przydał się, pomagał. Prawda, byłbym pod ścisłą kontrolą SHIELD, ale w sumie i teraz w tej kwestii nie jest lepiej. Tam nikt nie wie kim jestem, nie zadaje zbędnych pytań. A nawet gdyby to co z tego? Wierz mi lub nie, ale umierający człowiek dowiadujący się, że "jest nadzieja" ma raczej w dupie czy jego wybawicielem będzie kapłan, miejscowy lekarz czy człowiek zamieniający się w genetycznie zmutowaną bestię.  
Ale zostałem.  
Przez długi czas wmawiałem sobie, że robię to ze względu na rozwijanie hobby, prawdziwego powołania. Muszę przyznać, że zafundowany przez całą sprawę z Tesseractem powrót do badań sprawił, że prawdziwie zatęskniłem za godzinami spędzonymi w laboratorium. Prawda jest jednak taka, że nie zatrzymała mnie tu ani pasja, ani „spełnianie marzeń przeciętnego obywatela Ameryki", ani tym bardziej wysokie zarobki.  
Bardziej niż propozycja pracy w najbogatszej, najbardziej pożądanej firmie świata radowała mnie możliwość znajomości z człowiekiem tak wspaniałym jak Tony Stark.

Tony Stark ma ten zawiązały typ osobowości, którego z początku nie trawisz. Ot co, arogancki narcyz ogłaszający wszem i wobec swój nadzwyczajny geniusz. Igrający z losem, próbujący zwalczać wszystkie problemy swoją zarozumiałością. Mimo wszystko nigdy nie potrafiłem go. Jest dupkiem, ale za to piekielnie inteligentnym i doświadczonym dupkiem. O ile nie znosiłem robić "przysługi" dla SHIELD, noc spędzoną na wspólnych badaniach wspominam jak najlepiej. Tony Stark pozwolił mi wtedy wierzyć, że reaktor, ten niebieski kolor wydobywający się z jego piersi to brzemię takie samo jak moje. Oto my - amerykańscy "superbohaterowie", którzy tak naprawdę są tylko skazani na być "kimś nadto".  
Dogadywaliśmy się. Mieliśmy setki tematów do rozmowy, a w mimo swojego napiętego grafiku zawsze znalazł dla mnie czas. Tony często przychodził do mojej pracowni, a i ja byłem częstym gościem w jego apartamencie. Jestem pewien, że to właśnie on stoi za przekonaniem Pepper do mojej osoby, do mojego człowieczeństwa. Starałem się tego nie okazywać, ale byłem mu wdzięczny za obdarzenie mnie zaufaniem - prezentem, którego nie dostałem od nikogo przez lata.

Jestem kiepski w definiowaniu relacji, ale zdaje się, że w tym wypadku "przyjaźń" to dobre słowo. Przyjaźń - nie zdawałem sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo tego pożądałem. Przypomniałem sobie, że istnieje pojęcie przeciwstawne samotności, nienawiści.

_Potwory nie mają przyjaciół, Bruce._

Wtedy stało się coś głupiego i banalnego.  
Zobaczyłem, że spod białej koszulki Toniego Starka nie dobija się już niebieskie światło. Brzemię, "skażenie" Toniego Starka przestało istnieć, a operacja przebiegła pomyślnie. Tony Stark i Iron Manem to już oficjalnie dwie różne postacie.

_Ale Bruce Banner zawsze będzie Hulkiem._

Zdałem sobie wtedy sprawę, że Tony Stark jest nikim innym tylko Tonym Starkiem. Tony Stark jest aroganckim narcyzem ogłaszającym wszem i wobec swój nadzwyczajny geniusz. Tony Stark jest osobą, która manipulowała mną, wzbudziła we mnie poczucie jedności i współczucia tylko po to, bym zgodził się na pracę dla Stark Industries. Tony Stark jest dupkiem, piekielnie inteligentnym i doświadczonym dupkiem.  
Tony Stark jest przede wszystkim moim jedynym przyjacielem.

Ale kim jestem ja dla Toniego Starka?

_Bredzisz Banner. Jak zwykle bredzisz._

Druga pięćdziesiąt sześć. Nie wierzę, że myślałem nad tym aż tyle czasu.

Podskoczyłem wręcz ze zdziwienia, gdy telefon krótko zawibrował. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i wróciłem do blatu. Wziąłem komórkę do ręki by ujrzeć 11 nieodebranych połączeń i dwie nieodczytane wiadomości:

_**Tony Stark:**_  
_No nie gadaj, że znów kurwa zasnąłeś w pracy.  
[Wczoraj, 23:31]_

_**Tony Stark:  
**__Wstawaj wstawaj, śpiąca królewno – twoja osobista niańka przyjechała. Czekam pod budynkiem, nie zmuszaj mnie do ruszania dupy i pójście na górę.  
[Dzisiaj, 02:56]_

Sześć lat minęło i wreszcie mam kogoś jeszcze.


End file.
